headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Invaders 7
"The Blackout Murders of Baron Blood!" is the title to the seventh issue of the ''Invaders'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written and edited by Roy Thomas with artwork by Frank Robbins and inks by Vince Colletta. The cover art illustration was rendered by Jack Kirby and Frank Giacoia. The story was colored by Phil Rachelson and lettered by John Costanza. This issue shipped with a July, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Synopsis Nazi bombers strafe a London airfield. The Invaders are present and work in tandem with the British Civil Defense Corps. While Captain American and Bucky attack the German fighters from Namor's airship, the Sub-Mariner and the Torches attack the planes directly. When the threat is alleviated, the Invaders stand down for some well needed recreation. Like always, Namor departs and dives into the River Thames. The others change into civilian attire and go about their way. The Human Torch begins wandering through the bombed out streets of London when passes a man escorting a young woman. He flashes her a smile and continues walking. Moments later, he hears the woman scream and quickly flies to assist her. He finds a costumed vampire named Baron Blood kneeling over the young woman's prone body. Baron Blood summons a strong wind that distinguishes the Torch's flame, then punches him into a pile of debris. The torch reignites his flame and gives chase, but Baron Blood manages to escape. The Torch helps the young woman, Jacqueline Falsworth, to her feet, and drives her to her home at Falsworth Manor. Jacqueline's father, Lord Montgomery Falsworth, greets them at the door. Lord Falsworth is the retired hero of World War I, Union Jack. The Torch tells him about Baron Blood, and Falsworth informs him that Blood is a fearsome German agent from the Great War. If he has returned, then his presence could bolster the reserve of the Nazi ranks. The Torch flies out the window and summons the other Invaders by creating the "V" for victory out of flame. Outside the Palace of Westminster, Cap, Bucky and Toro see the signal and change into costume. Namor meets up with them and together they track down Baron Blood. Blood crashes through the window of the airship and attacks them. He hurls Cap out of the ship, then flies off to escape capture. The Torches create a thermal updraft that slows Cap's descent allowing Toro the chance to catch him. Later, they all meet back at Falsworth Manor. As dinner is set, the guests are greeted by Lord Falsworth's nephew, John. Nobody realizes that John Falsworth is actually Baron Blood in disguise. Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Toro, Thomas Raymond * Hotchkins * Jacqueline Falsworth * Union Jack, Montgomery Falsworth * Baron Blood, John Falsworth * Crimson Cavalier, René Duquesne * Derek * Phantom Eagle, Karl Kaufman * Phineas T. Horton * Silver Squire, Gordon Dare * Sir Steel, Hugh Dare * British Civil Defence Corps * Invaders * Freedom's Five * Altered humans * Humans * Mixed heritage * Vampires * England :* River Thames :* London ::* Big Ben ::* Falsworth Manor ::* Palace of Westminster ::* Piccadilly Circus * Captain America's shield * Robot :* Android * Shield * Aircraft * Airship :* Atlantean Imperial jet * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Vampirism * Weather control * 1940s * 1942 * German * Soldier * World War II Notes & Trivia * This is the first appearance of Jacqueline Falsworth. She will become the super-speed heroine known as Spitfire in ''Invaders'' #11. Bloopers * The British Civil Defense Corps was not formed until 1949. The events of this issue take place in the year 1942. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *